Shadow Filled Night
by Midnight Orchids
Summary: It’s been a while the last guardians defeated Phobos. After couples of decades, the veil is in peril once again and the Oracle is forced to elect another set of guardians hoping he had made the right decision before the universe is in the wrong clutches.


**Hey, everyone! You might not know me from around here because I just joined the site. My name is obviously Midnight Orchids but I would rather be called my nickname Midnight. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my newest story I have written.**

Dani sat upright on her bed that was able to fit more than three people, her slender hands darting to the back of her unruly dark brown hair as she woke up with a start. It hadn't taken a psychic to figure that she was here soaking from head down to her waist.

"Who does that little brat of a brother think he is waking me up at this time of hour? After I'm done with him he'd wish he'd never done it in the first place." Dani muttered a chain of curse words and immediately shut her mouth when she realized what time it was.

Her blue night gown was also soaking wet and already slick against her tanned skin thanks to her annoying little sneak of a brother who had successfully managed to dump a large bucket of ice cold water ontop of her head. She shook her mane of dark curls that bounced.

Considering the fact that she was a light sleeper and even the smallest of sounds were able to wake her up from her deep slumber. How someone so infuriating and small could be related to a civilized person like her was practically beyond her reach.

Her expression changed from outrage to horror. Normally, she would wake up early but the last few days hadn't been the best for Dani because every time she'd set the alarm clock at the appropriate time her brother had managed to change the time.

"Mom is so going to gut me alive if I don't hurry." Dani screeched as she threw her covers on the floor and practically flew out her bedroom door and made a mad dash towards the nearest bathroom and saw her brother's presence a couple feet away.

"Like my little present? At this rate, you're so going to be late." Denny piqued loudly, counting his fingers of how many times she'd been late for school and showed his crooked canine as he grinned. Dani whipped around, her hands poised at the door as she shot him a glare.

"It's already bad enough that I'm going to be late for school. I don't need you to add more trouble to the morning chaos." Dani said as the door whipped open and locked it so her brother was unable to enter the bathroom and infuriate her any longer and sighed in relief.

"Blaze called earlier and wanted to know if you were present." Denny said from the other side of the bathroom. "I said that you were to busy to deal with the _likes_ of you!"

Dani froze in her tracks the rage that grew in her this morning that made her blood boil froze abruptly and only managed to mumble a feeble. "What did–d you say?"

She hadn't realized that she had stepped into the shower until she had noticed that a shower of ice freezing cold water poured down on her and heard her brother's laughter in the background and groaned, this was probably her brother's idea of a joke today.

Sometimes she had wondered if her brother came from the adoption agency or perhaps from another universe since they didn't act alike. Sure, they had the same dark brown hair and green eyes but her brother even had a birth certificate to prove their relation.

Dani switched the temperature that was from freezing cold to hot. After she had washed her hair and combed it she had walked towards her laundry basket and found a tube of bright red hair dye that was under a pile of black trousers and a bright blue sweater.

She knew she would get into loads of trouble for this. Dying dozens of bright red streaks would've taken more than twenty minutes. Her father might not notice considering that he was usually away in the weekdays and Carmela might freak but she wouldn't get that mad.

After she had finished dying a dozen of bright red streaks she had dumped the red stained paper towels in the garbage can and looked in the mirror and smiled. Akinyi was right after all, Blaze might actually notice her and probably ask her for the dance.

She gasped as the door to the bathroom door creaked. She shoved the paper towels so fast it didn't count as a second and sighed. Nobody was going to come in, she was probably over-reacting even though she was dying her hair bright red without nobody knowing.

She had went back to her room for the last time and stripped out of her P-James and tossed a black sweater over her juicy couture and sevens jeans. She looked good if she did say so herself, and walked out the door that lead towards her mother's car that was parked.

–

"About time you've got here though I just definitely adore your hair." Akinyi said as she twirled a twinge of jet black hair around her slender index finger and let it uncurl itself as she tucked it behind her pierced ears. "Although, I'd like to know what took you so long."

"Have some mercy on me. It's not like it's my fault that my brother managed to mess with my alarm clock for the forth time in a row." Dani pouted, slightly backing away from her friend as Akinyi laughed out loud. "That's right blame the clock, isn't that getting a little old?"

"Of course, what are you talking about? I did set it but a certain brown haired person just had to mess with my clock." Dani snapped as she wondered why she hadn't trip not once since her shoes were untied considering the fact that was she was sort of a klutz.

Akinyi Seltzer was one of Dani's best friends since kindergarten. She had waist length black hair that she always styled it in a different 'do each day and big blue eyes that made her innocent than she is. Today, she'd tossed a dark sweater over a simple leaf green dress.

She was also one of the most popular females in Sheffield Institute or what people called them the Infielders. She was the most talented artist she'd ever seen as well as the captain of Sheffield Institute's cheerleading team.

"Really? I can't imagine your brother doing anything wrong. He's so cute though enough about clocks have you thought of anybody you'd go to the Halloween dance next week?" Akinyi pointed out casually as she twirled her finger around a blade of thick grass.

"Well, to be honest I'm not quite so sure who I'd want to go with much less what to wear. Alright, enough about me." Dani smirked. "I want to know what you're going to wear since you've always gotten the best costume of the year even though you don't really try to."

"Well this year I'm either going as the devil or a queen. I'm not so sure." Students brushed past her as the bell had rung overhead. Both she and Dani turned towards the intimidating reddish-brown building that was immediately filled with students and teachers.

"I think you should go as a queen." Dani concurred as she turned the dial three times on her lock before it had opened following the daily morning routine that almost everyone did at the school. Textbooks, other assorted things fell out from her locker.

"Since when was the last time you've cleaned out your locker?" Akinyi gave her a strange look as she opened her own locker that was decorated with recent pictures she'd drawn in art class last week and extra clothes in case she needed to wear another outfit.

Typical Akinyi. Dani thought. She's always organized while my own locker is a big mess. Honestly, when am I ever going to learn how to clean out my locker? Her nose dilated as she looked at her own locker that was a mess compared to her best friend's.

"Have you finished your homework?" Dani asked as she closed her locker shut that turned towards the math classroom that was just across the hall. "I've only got to finish that History project that's going to be due in a week and that's just about all I have to do."

Before Akinyi had a chance to reply, the last bell had rung overhead that meant that that only had a couple of minutes to approach their classrooms. Everyone had walked off towards whatever subject they had for the first period of the day. Some people liked to take advantage of learning while others slacked off. Akinyi and Dani exchanged silent byes before approaching their first period.

After the first period was done Dani had walked off towards her next class that was History. Dani never liked History but at least she'd try her best. But that didn't meant that she liked the teacher who taught the very subject itself, Mrs. V or known as Mrs. Voltron

Mrs. Voltron was the strictest teacher in the school and that just made Dani hate the subject even more than she did. But the good part was that most of her friends had the same class, Akinyi and Lydia had that class who didn't often have the same classes.

Another positive point was that not only Akinyi and Lydia had the same class but they sat beside each other and helped whenever they were stuck on a certain question. Mrs. Voltron was just strict, but she also helped the students in her class anyways she could.

Lydia had red hair and grey eyes that told you that she wasn't meant to be a person to be messed with. But she also had a kind personality and could master any sport better than Dani. But that didn't meant that she didn't only play sports but she was smart.

"Hey, Dani. Come here!" Lydia waved from her seat and pointed towards an empty seat beside her and noticed that she had her basket jersey on instead of her day clothes indicated the fact that she had basket practice this morning. "I've saved you a seat!"

Dani slid next the seat beside Lydia. "So, Lyds "So Lyds? Have you found a costume you were going to wear for the dance that's going to be in two weeks?"

Lydia wrinkled her nose and Dani knew that she was no fan of fashion. "Nah, I'd probably dress as the devil." Lydia joked. "But meanwhile, let's talk about a different subject."

"Different subject? It's the Halloween dance is practically in less than a week and your telling me that you haven't gotten something to wear?" Akinyi butted in the conversation as she gave Lydia a strange look and grabbed her textbook from her handbag.

"Hello, Barbie. I assume that you're going to dress as the queen of England for the Halloween dance?" Lydia snorted in disgust, Dani had never figured out why both of them had never went along considering the fact that they were both talented and smart.

"As a matter of fact, Xena. I'm thinking as going as the devil. I assume that you don't have a costume for the dance?" Akinyi sneered. Dani covered her face in her hands. Why didn't her friends ever get along since they practically see each other every day?

The students that were talking by the neighbor immediately hushed up and the others that weren't in the seats had seated already as the atmosphere in the room thickened by the time Mrs. Voltron had entered the room. Everyone knew that she was the really strict.

"Good morning students and I think I will trust everyone that there will be no ridiculous chatter when I'm discussing a lesson with your fellow peers." Mrs. Voltron greeted them as she cleared the dust that was on her pin stripped suit as the noise ceased in the room.

"Hey?" Lydia said in a whispered tone. "You wouldn't guess what happened to me this morning. Dani was thankful at the fact that they had sat at the back of the class as Mrs. Voltron grabbed the attendance folder and started calling out the student's names.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Akinyi snorted.

Akinyi snapped her mouth shut a second before Mrs. Voltron quickly glimpsed at the back of the room and proceeded with the roll call.

"Juana Arnaline?"

"So, what happened? I bet it's nothing compared to what my brother did to me this morning!" Dani shuddered at the memory of what her brother did to her this morning which was the forth time in a row! She'd remember to give her brother a little surprise later on.

"Here!" Juana smiled and waved at Mrs. Voltron and settled back down as Mrs. Voltron proceeded with the next name.

"So right after I've taken my morning shower, I was going to go to my room…"

"So it all started when I was going to take a shower I was going to go back to my room to get my towel…" Lydia's whispered. "But then my mother was calling me so I went down to see what all the fuss was about and she was telling me to clean my room."

Akinyi made a face. "So? What's so weird **about** that?"

"Maybe if you'd stop interrupting me you'll find out." Lydia retorted and went back to where she was before Akinyi interrupted her.

"Sarah Edwards?" Mrs. Voltron called out loud waiting for a response then said again more loudly. "Sarah Edwards?"

Sarah waved her hand. "Present, Ma'am."

"Well, when I went back upstairs I found out that my room got locked because that was strange cause I remember that I didn't lock the door and all of the sudden my stupid door flinged in my face!" Lydia said, and that explained the large bruise on her face.

"Lydia Chandler?" Mrs. Voltron asked

Lydia head shot straight up as she said. "Here, uh, Mrs. Voltron!"

And then Lydia went back to what she was saying. "And then after I looked around my room it looked like somebody cleaned my room because I can remember correctly that the last time I cleaned my room was last week but then I forgot to…"

"Danielle Lavigne?" Mrs. Voltron called out, her eyes were drifting across the room to where Dani was sitting.

"Uh, here!" Dani said, two faint shades of pink appeared on her cheeks at the mention of her real name. Usually, she'd prefer Dani but Mrs. Voltron called everyone by their real names much to Dani's dismay but she tried her hardest to avoid getting her full name called.

"Clean it, right, exactly." Akinyi said, her earrings dangled. "Lydia if you are trying to tell us that your room cleaned by itself while you were in the bathroom brushing your teeth don't bother. Because I'm not in the mood to waste my time to here a ridiculous story."

Dani shook her head and asked feebly. "Why can't you guys get along?"

"I'm not going to waste my time being friends with Barbie." Lydia said, her tone of voice told her that she was clearly disgusted. "Like all she ever thinks about is looks and boys. I mean for goodness sakes, who thinks about boys? They're just a bunch of idiotic dorks."

"And besides," Akinyi said this as she twirled a twinge of dark hair around her manicured finger and gave Dani a look that indicated that she wanted to change the subject. "Xena has no sense of style. I'm not going to risk getting my social status damaged."

Smoke practically bellowed from Lydia's ears like a cartoon character in one of those television shows but she kept her mouth sealed because she didn't want to risk getting caught by Mrs. Voltron. Akinyi was about to fire an insult when she heard her name.

"Akinyi Seltzer?"

Akinyi plastered a fake smile of her face and said. "Here, Madame."

"The last time I checked I thought we were in History not French." Lydia muttered. Dani gave her a disgusted look, here she was trying to learn but Akinyi and Lydia were fighting like cross children. How was she supposed to learn when her friends were always fighting?

Akinyi gave Lydia a cross look. "Why don't you–"

"Shut it or I'll make you both shut–it!" Dani hissed under her breath.

Mrs. Voltron looked from her clipboard and tilted her grey rimmed glasses. "Danielle? Do you have something to share with the class?"

"No of course, not." Dani smiled, flushed. "You may go on with your lesson, Mrs. Voltron."

"Thank you." Mrs. Voltron said, her wrinkles on her face creased and proceeded with the lesson she was teaching the rest of the class. Dani looked through her binder to find her History essay she'd been working on for the past few days.

"Ugh, I must've left it at home." Dani gently placed her hands on her face, ashamed. Dani might be a bit messy but she was not forgetful. I bet it was the brat. Dani thought. Wait till I give him it when I get home tonight.

Akinyi faced her. "Don't tell me your going to say your pet ferret ate it."

"No, of course not, I remembered that I packed it yesterday." Dani smiled, lying through her teeth. "I'm just going to go through my binder again."

After three minutes searching through her binder that had papers here and there. Dani's mother always told her she was disorganized. No such luck, she was going to be stuck having yet another fat zero because Mrs. Voltron did not tolerate any unfinished work.

She knew she did pack it but her life was just getting weirder by the minute.

**Ugh, I know that this isn't my best work but I was in a rush considering the fact that I have three essay's to turn in tomorrow anyway, I promise you the next chapter is going to be MUCH more better than my first chapter. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
